The Feelings Mutual
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: Connections through magic are rare, even in the wizarding world. Draco finds out there is more to being part of one these connections then he originally thought. Especially when your linked with the great Harry Potter. STORY ON HOLD!
1. Symmetric

**a/n: **I had an idea for this like 2 weeks ago and never wrote it, but i was suffering from extreme writers block and a super mega major stress our combind. The though drifted back into my mind. I decided it was worth a shot.** Review** and let me now if i should continue on with this story.

* * *

****

Symmetric

"_Please," a week female voice panted, struggling to regain her breath. "Stop." It was dark, the darkness where you could put your hand not an inch away from your face and not see it. A loud echoic voice boomed with laughter. _

"_You think pleading can help you now?" the voice hissed. "I thought you were wiser than that. To think I offered you to join me. You pathetic fool. Crucio." _

"_No ple-" The woman's plea had been cut of by her shrill screams of terror. The curse was let up briefly. "No more." _

_The once booming voice had turned to a sly chuckle. It was at that second that the darkness was shattered by a milky white face with bright blood red eyes, that pierced at the poor unfortunate souls that had the great displeasure of looking into them. _

"_Your wish is my command, Avada Kedavra," the man said, with the standard swish and flick of his wand as though it was common to perform such a horrid curse, that had successfully killed all of it's victims but one. The sad part of it all was that it was common. Lord Voldemort was all to familiar with the killing curse and the other two unforgivable curses. The darkness was again penetrated by a lustrous bright green beam of light. A loud thud was all that was left to be heard, the thud of the now cold and lifeless body of Voldemort's latest victim. _

Draco awoke with a bang, from his skull making contact with the floor. He gazed up and out the window off to the side of his bed. The night sky was painted black with millions of jewels scattered across it, with a white orb dead center in the sky. He assumed it was mind-night, which also meant it was June fifth, his birthday. He lied still on the floor, and the dream he had just awoken from was replaying in his mind. Draco was never one to have dreams, or nightmares for that matter, of Voldemort. There had been the occasional few, but never as vivid as this one. He wanted to think into it, more in depth, but he ended up drifting back off to sleep right on the floor.

"Draco," Narcissa murmured while shaking his shoulder slowly, "wake up." His eyes fluttered open slowly to find his mum standing over him, though something was different about her. Every other birthday morning he could remember, he woke up to his mother smiling from ear to ear, with tears glistening in her eyes. Normally by now he would be given the _I can't believe your growing up _speech. He had grown to expect it, especially for this birthday seeing as how he turned sixteen, one year away from being considered an adult in the Wizarding World. Of course she was smiling and a little teary eyed, but she was hesitant as if she was anticipating something.

"Morning mum," Draco said with a smile.

"Good morning, Dragon. Happy birthday. I made you breakfast."

"Thanks." Draco replied hugging his mum, and heading down stairs to the kitchen, followed by his mother. There he found his father looking a little stiffer than usual scanning the front page of the Daily Prophet. Lucius immediately recognized Draco's presence and put down the paper.

"Happy birthday," Lucius stated, as though he wasn't completely cold hearted. Draco took the seat to the left of Lucius.

"Thank you," he said before reaching for the bacon. Shuffling foot steps could be heard descending from the stairs and into the kitchen. Blaise Zambini, Draco's best friend had just woken up. He had been staying at Malfoy Manor for the summer holidays due to his parents spending there holidays in two different countries.

"Happy birthday, Dray!" Blaise shouted, rather loudly, he was a little to peppy in the morning for Lucius and Draco's liking.

"Thanks."

"Blaise would you mind if we had a word with Draco alone?" Lucius said, sternly.

"No problem," Blaise said, before hustling up the stairs to get changed.

"Dragon," Narcissa began, Draco looked from his food and met her eyes. "This may not be easy for you to understand, but we think your one half of a symmetric."

"You think I'm one half of a what?" Draco asked, rather confused.

"Part of a symmetric," Lucius said, noticing his son's growing confusion he continued. "A symmetric is a pair of wizards, witches, or one of each, whose magic complete one another's." Draco nodded, slightly.

"So you think I'm part of one?" Draco asked, just to check to see if he heard right.

"Yes, we do," Narcissa added.

"Whose my other half?" he asked, quizzically.

"That we do not know. If you are part of a symmetric though, you and your other half will be the last pair since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin themselves," Lucius informed Draco.

"How do we know if I am part?" Draco questioned.

"There are many ways of knowing, but those I'm afraid you will have to figure out by yourself seeing as how every pair has there own way of knowing," Narcissa added. "Have you been experiencing anything odd lately?"

_Well, that dream was rather odd, was it not? _Draco thought, _Do I tell them? It's probably just nothing. I'm sure everyone has dreams like that._ Draco shook his head no to his parents and decided it was best to go back to his room to contemplate his dream, and possibly sharing it with Blaise.

Little did Draco know that not everyone had dreams like his, though over one hundred miles away, Harry Potter had just awoken from the same dream, Draco had.

* * *

**a/n: **_hope you enjoied! i think ill be posting a chapter for this story every friday night or maybe every other. it all depends on my other stories that are currently in progress..expect my next chapter for next friday, but i make no promises!_

_-QueenOfTheGryffindorks_


	2. The Letter

**a/n: **_ok so i know i said this friday for the next chapter but i got bored. so here it is !_

**Disclaimer: **_sadly i don't own the characters J.K Rowling does._

_

* * *

_

**The letter**

"Ow," Harry muttered in pain while clutching his forehead. A burning sensation was spreading from his famous lightning bolt scar. Harry had just awoken from one of his ever to common nightmares starring, you guessed it, Voldemort. He kneaded his knuckles into his forehead trying to stop the tingling, though it wasn't working. _I wonder if that nightmare was real. _He pondered having been questioning every nightmare of Voldemort he had since Sirius' death. Harry rolled over laying flat on his stomach, looking up through the closed window, in his rather small room at number four Privet Drive. The sky was tinted with a florescent orange hue with a giant yellow flame like circle in the center, better known as the sun. U_gh it's going to be hot today. _Harry mentally complained. Knowing all to well, that the Dursley's wouldn't allow him to have a single drop of water.

"Get up, now!" Dudley banged on Harry's door.

"Ugh," Harry groaned, Dudley's banging agitating Harry's slowly forming headache.

"You heard me, dad wants you," Dudley's voice echoed through Harry's head.

"I get it, I'll be down in a minute," He called back, quickly changing from his sweats into faded, torn, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. He listened for Dudley's elephant like footsteps heading down stairs. _I might as well get this over with. _Harry thought, crossing out another day on his back to Hogwarts countdown sheet. "June 5th," He mumbled, "Only 57 more days, of this torture."

He trailed down the steps, hoping after he got his daily _**Your a waste of space **_speech he would be free to sulk in his room.

"Boy, get in here!" His Uncle Vernon barked from the kitchen. Harry reluctantly entered to find his uncle and Dudley stuffing their faces full of grease glistening bacon, no surprise there. "What is the meaning of this? I thought I told you if your ruddy owl was going to be bringing you letters I would shoot it," he yelled, balancing a large dark owl that was grasping a letter in its beak, on his shoulder. Harry clenched his fists at what his uncle just said but soon relaxed them.

"That's not Hedwig," Harry stated, wondering who would be sending him a letter with a jet black owl, considering Ron had Pig who was small and grey.

"I don't give a damn if its not your bird. You're still talking with your lot," His uncle snarled.

"I can't stop people from sending me letters," Harry stated, rather calmly holding out his arm for the owl to fly over to him.

"Don't let it happen again," His uncle said, pointing his sausage like index finger at him. "Now out of my sight." Harry nodded a bit, turned on his heel and fled the room waiting to open his letter in private.

Once in his room his plopped onto his bed with the letter, while the owl perched itself atop of Hedwig's cage. He tore open the letter and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it's rather odd that I'd be writing to you during your summer holiday, but I have decided you have spent enough time at your aunt and uncles and can come spend the rest of your holiday here at Hogwarts, seeing as how I have a lot I need to discuss with you. Just incase this owl get intercepted I won't say anymore. I'll be coming to get you, by Apparating to your aunt and uncle's tomorrow at noon. Please make them aware of this. _

_See you tomorrow._

_-Dumbledore_

Harry reread the letter again in excitement, thrilled to be leaving sooner than expected. _I wonder why he wants me at Hogwarts though. _He thought, curiously. Disregarding this completely he rushed downstairs and back into the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight," His uncle bellowed.

"You did, but I thought I would let you know I'm leaving tomorrow at noon," Harry said, smugly.

"And how are you doing that?" Aunt Petunia chimed in.

"Dumbledore is coming for me," Harry blurted out.

"Who is this bublesnore?" Uncle Vernon inquired.

"Dumbledore is headmaster at Hog- I mean my school," Harry corrected himself, knowing that if he said Hogwarts that his aunt and uncle would be more livid with him that usual.

"Oh. He's that crack pot old fool who runs your school," Vernon roared. "Fine, but he better be prompt. We have a life you know that doesn't revolve around you."

"He isn't a crack pot old fool. Would have thought you've learned your lesson about what happens when you insult Dumbledore in the presence of a Wizard," Harry stated, bluntly. Dudley grasped his buttocks as if it was going to fall off, recalling when he had a pig's tale attached to him. Harry couldn't help, but chuckle. _Dudley's a mess, I'm leaving the Dursley's earlier than expected, what could make this any better? _Harry thought as he shuffled back upstairs to pack his trunk.

* * *

**a/n: **_i really don't know when i'll be posting my next chapter, but i will say no later than next friday. hope you enjoied!_

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) _**

_~QueenOfTheGryffindorks_


	3. Scientia potestas

_**a/n: **__okay let me start with saying I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry times a million. I got wrapped up in a lot and couldn't find time to write for this. I know that's a poor excuse but it's all I got. I will be keeping up with this story more though, cause I've been finding tons of time to write. Anyway on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters aren't mine they belong to J.K Rowling_

Draco ran up the steps and into his room, where he found Blaise, dancing around to music coming from the wizard wireless. Draco watched for a few moments from the door way, as his best friend bounced around the room to the Weird Sisters' new hit, completely oblivious that Draco was even there. When Blaise started singing along, it became to much for Draco to handle, and he snorted with laugher. Blaise turned on his heel to face him, a blush as bright as any Weasley's hair burned in his cheeks. "And Pansy likes you, why?" Draco chuckled.

"Hey! I am a very good dancer," Blaise said defensively.

"You keep telling yourself that," Draco replied, flicking his wand to turn off the wizard wireless, and throwing himself onto his bed. Blaise scowled for a moment, but it faded away, and he sat next to Draco.

"So, what did your parents talk to you about?" Blaise asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"Apparently my parents think I'm part of a symmetric," Draco answered as if he expected Blaise to fully understand.

"A what?" Blaise wondered out loud, a look of befuddlement on his face.

"My thoughts exactly," Draco started, "All they told me is a symmetric is a pair of witches or wizards or one of each whose magic complete one another's."

"Oh. So if you are one… whose your other half?" Blaise inquired.

"Not a clue," Draco stated. "According to my parents we would just know. I wish I knew more about this."

"Are you forgetting you have a whole library in your house, mate?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look," Draco said springing up and walking towards the door, followed closely behind by Blaise. They weaved through a maze of hallways until they finally reached their destination they came face to face with a door that had the words _Scientia potestas _carved into it, which translated(from Latin) to English meaning Knowledge is power. Draco pushed the door open, and both he and Blaise walked inside. The room was filled with shelves, and shelves of books. And what didn't fit on the shelves was neatly stacked into piles on one of the three oak tables, that were at the center of the room.

"We better start looking, this could take all day," Blaise stated, scanning his eyes over the closest bookshelf.

"Your right," Draco said, walking to the other side of the room, figuring it would be best if they split up. Walking up and down the aisles, Draco silently cursed himself, wishing he had thought of putting the books into alphabetical order, or in any system really, but it was know use crying over spilt potion. Draco peered at the books on the shelves, they all virtually looked the same. Occasionally there would be one that would stick out like a sore thumb, but those are the ones that when you open them they are jinxed to scream bloody murder. Therefore, Draco refrained from touching them in anyway. However, Blaise still hadn't picked up on it and was now trying to slam shut the third wailing book he opened. Draco looked over at his struggling friend, and laughed silently, _I definitely don't know what Pansy sees in him._ When he finally got the book to close, Draco glanced back at the shelf he had been staring at before. Though this time he noticed a tattered, dusty book, that hung off the edge just a bit. Draco pulled the book from the shelf and wiped the inch thick layer of dust off with his pale hand. With the dust removed he noticed the cover read, **Slytherin and Gryffindor: The Dynamic Duo**. _Well father did say Godric and Salazar were a symmetric, didn't he? _Draco thought, before opening the book and flipping through pages like a mad man. Catching only glimpses of words Draco didn't stop until he came to the one he had been looking for. It apparently had a whole chapter to itself, the title being _Symmetric. _"Blaise," Draco called over his shoulder, "I found something."

"Coming," Blaise responded instantaneously, walking over to Draco, who met him half way at one of the empty oak tables. They both sat with the book open in between them, and began to read.

_Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are/were the most recent magical pair, better known as Symmetric. This is when your magic is joint together with another witches' or wizards'. It takes a great deal of power, strength, and knowledge to be part of one. Which is why, it went without question that Gryffindor and Slytherin were one. It is often found that pairs are indeed opposite. But opposites attract, do they not? It is also said that with every Symmetric comes great deeds and as Hogwarts clearly shows us, Slytherin and Gryffindor did great things._

They skipped a few pages, and began to read again.

_It is said that when Salazar was first beginning to come in contact with his joint magic, he often shared dreams, thoughts and feelings with Godric, without even realizing he was doings so. _

Draco's eyes snapped up at that. Blaise noticed the gesture and looked up as well. "I had a weird dream this morning," Draco stated bluntly.

"So? Everyone had odd dreams," Blaise replied, "no biggy."

"Yes, biggy," Draco half yelled, "It wasn't normal! I was with the Dark Lord, Blaise! And he was murdering some woman."

"Oh."

"Oh, really Blaise? You couldn't come up with something more adequate?" Draco snapped. He felt a sudden rush of happiness crash over him. A smile spread across his face, yet two seconds ago he was annoyed. _How could I yell at him like that? I mean I don't think I could feel any happier._ His thoughts began taking over causing a blank expression to cast itself onto his face.

"Draco?" Blaise asked, snapping his fingers a few times in front of Draco's face. "Anything going on in there?"

"Oh sorry," Draco murmured, coming out of his daze of happiness.

"What just happened? You were ranting, then all of a sudden stopped, and started staring blankly."

"I don't know. I just felt like I couldn't be happier for some reason," Draco said, when it dawned on him. "You don't think?"

"It seems to me, that your other half, if in fact you do have one, is in a really good mood," Blaise said, deciding maybe Draco _is_ Symmetric.

_**

* * *

**_

A/n:

And that's that. So what's you think? REVIEW and let me know

The next chapter will be up very, very, very soon and I promise I'll be up dating regularly with this story. I have a lot of thought put into it and I will not let it go to waste, and after all, as I like to say, better late than never, right?

-QueenOfTheGryffindorks


	4. Symwhat?

**A/n: **_I have no excuse for not posting sooner, but my new years resolution was to stop procrastinating. So I decided to start early on it. _

_

* * *

_

The next day came quick, and Harry was overjoyed. He spent the whole morning making sure he had all of his belongings packed in his school trunk, and waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Harry didn't even bother coming down the stairs until it was eleven-thirty, and that was only to sit on the steps in front of the door.

When he finally heard the crack that comes with apparation, he sprang from the steps and opened the door before Dumbledore even had a chance to knock.

"Harry, eager are we?" He asked, a twinkle in his ice blue eyes. Harry nodded, of course he was eager, he hated the Dursley's with every fiber of his being.

"_Boy_, whose there?" Uncle Vernon bellowed, walking, or should I say waddling, down the hall. Harry chose to ignore it. "Don't you listen? I asked whose there." Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore said, holding his pale hand out for Uncle Vernon to shake. He, more or less, glared at it. Dumbledore disregarded it, and turned his attention back to Harry. "Before we can go, I think we should have a chat."

"Oh, um, okay," Harry replied, leading Dumbledore into the extremely floral living room.

"Stupid freaks think they own everything just because they can wave a ruddy stick in the air," Uncle Vernon mumbled under his breath, before going back into the kitchen to complain and continue on eating his lunch.

Once in the living room Harry and Dumbledore sat on the plush pink couch. "I hope your aunt and uncle haven't been treating you to badly," Dumbledore began. Harry chuckled a bit, _Ha not getting treated badly here, it's more likely that Snape and Remus will one day fall in love. Now that'd be a sight!_

"No worse than normal," Harry said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I see," Dumbledore continued, "Your probably wondering why I'm here," he assumed; Harry nodded, "you're extremely powerful, and I have reason to believe you have an extraordinary gift."

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Harry asked bluntly. _An extraordinary gift? Really? Merlin, why is it always me? What the hell did I ever do?_

"As it stands, I believe your part of a Symmetric." Harry's emerald eyes widened in confusion.

"A Sym-what?" Harry questioned.

"A Symmetric. It means you have someone whose magic is a perfect match for yours," Dumbledore explained.

"Oh," Harry said. _Well that's normal, _Harry thought, _Just once, can't he not have something strange to tell me. I wouldn't mind hearing "Harry, it seems Voldemort died in his sleep and you won't have to fight him after all." But no._ "How do we know if I have a match?" He said, trying to not let his thoughts spew out his mouth.

"Only you can tell. Though you won't know until your sixteenth birthday," Dumbledore answered. Harry groaned slightly. "This is a great advantage in the war, you know."

"How so, Professor?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow quizzically. _I don't see how someone else can help me kill old snake face._

"Once you find your magical partner, you and them will be twice as powerful. Thus, making the struggle against Voldemort easier."

"What if I'm linked to a Death Eater?"

"That's unlikely. But still possible. So that is why, rather than taking you to the Weasley's, you will be returning to Hogwarts with me."

"Why can't I go to Ron's?" Harry inquired.

"You will be learning Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle dueling. Voldemort is getting stronger and things are becoming more risky. You need to be prepared. Once we see if I'm right about you being a Symmetric, your other half, after you find them, shall join us for training."

"Dark Arts? You want me to learn Dark arts? And why do I have to know Muggle dueling?" Harry questioned, not paying attention to half of what Dumbledore said. _What's he trying to do; teach me to be a mini Dark Lord? Is he off his rocker?_

"Yes, Dark Arts. Voldemort would not expect you to know dark magic. Just because it _is _dark magic. But that doesn't mean it's purely dangerous. I also find Muggle dueling helpful, though I will not be explaining anymore until we are at Hogwarts."

"Okay," Harry said, a worried expression swimming to the surface of his face.

"Say goodbye to your aunt and uncle and get your things, so we can apparate," Harry nodded, and went into the kitchen to find Dudley and his uncle, stuffing their already chubby faces.

"I'm going," Harry said, eyeing Dudley, disgusted at the food that was flying into him. Both Dudley and Uncle Vernon grunted, sounding like a cross between a pig and a troll. Harry knew he shouldn't say anything, but sometimes temptation was good to give into, right? "You know you're really embracing your inner pig, it seems to me you've got the grunt down pat." With that, Harry left the kitchen and walked down the hall to Dumbledore.

"Grab a hold of your trunk and take my arm, Harry," he instructed, holding out his arm. Harry took it. He felt a pulling sensation behind his navel. Before he knew it, he was standing in the empty streets of Hogsmeade. He could see Hogwarts from where they were standing. _It's good to be home. _He thought before following Dumbledore up the path, leading to the school.

* * *

**A/n: **_sorry that it took forever to post. I really am going to try to procrastinate less this year. I won't be posting for this story til i finish my next chapter for Generation after Generation._

_Review and let me know what you think!_

_Oh and Happy New Year! _

_~QueenOfTheGryffindorks_


	5. Merlin Forbid Relaxation

**_A/n: *crawls out from under a rock* Hiya readers, i know it's been a long 25 days since I've posted. I'm also aware that I completely broke my promise to stop procrastinating. All I can say is I'm EXTREMELY SORRY, and it won't happen again. _**

_**I have excuses though. You see I've had a lot on my plate lately. From stress, all the way to pain and root canals (anyone whose ever had one i sympathize). Anyway i'm sure you don't want to read my ranting anymore, so without further ado Chapter 5: . **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. If i did Draco and Harry would have fallen deeply in love. _**

* * *

As the weeks passed constant emotional changes occurred in Draco, and it was beginning to take it's toll on him. This only added to his already accelerated drive towards finding out as much as possible about being apart of the Symmetric. He and Blaise had been spending all their time in the library. They missed meals and sometimes forgot what day of the week it was. Right now, was one of those times. They were completely oblivious to the fact that today was the last day of July. The thirst for answers had practically driven Draco mad; so mad he hadn't slept for three days straight. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was more like he couldn't. Blaise, on the other hand, had absolutely no problem sleeping. In fact, it seemed to become his new hobby.

They were going on their third day of non stop research, and to Draco's great displeasure, it was getting them no where. Blaise was currently passed out, using an old book entitled _Salazar: Start to Finish _as a pillow. It was opened to some random page in the center, to create the illusion that he was actually reading it before he fell asleep. Draco decided to summon all the patience his other half seemed to be exhibiting and disregard his friends utter uselessness, and continue to skim through pages and pages of dozens of books.

* * *

Lucius tossed his long, white blonde hair over his wide shoulders, and pushed them back to put his posture in perfect alignment. Striding with pure and effortless confidence he entered the rather small office belonging to Warren Arrington, head of the Department of Magical History, his navy traveling cloak billowing behind him. Things at the ministry had been going down hill for weeks, months really. All because of Fudge and his incapability to accept facts. The best decision made by the officials was when they finally came to there senses and sacked him. According to the new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, things were supposed get better, but Lucius knew better than to believe that things would get worse.

Lucius looked around the room. Book shelves lined the chocolate brown walls, jam packed with books that looked ancient. Getting bored with staring at the books, Lucius turned his attention to the desk in front of him, taking notice of what seemed to be a list of notorious Death Eaters. He reached across the desk to take a peak at it when he heard the door creak open.

"Mister Malfoy, I was informed you wanted to see me," said a man who was clad in a basic black cloak, as he entered and took his place at the desk.

"I was told you know quite a bit about Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. Is that correct?" Lucius asked, not for a moment breaking eye contact with Warren.

"I do. The question is, why do you want to know?" He replied crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"They were a Symmetric pair, were they not?" Lucius inquired.

"They were, but that's not the point. Why do you want to know?"

"It's none of your business as to why I want to know," Lucius said smoothly.

"If your not going to answer my questions then I won't answer yours."

"I'm merely curious about two of Hogwarts founders," Lucius began, "I had some questions, and I simply want answers." Warren's eyes narrowed. He wasn't stupid, of course he knew Lucius was lying.

"So it's answers you seek?" Lucius nodded, relaxing a bit. He opened his mouth to dish out his next question when he was stopped.

"Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. I'll answer your questions," Warren smirked, "for a price." Lucius didn't seem to be shocked all. He was expecting it actually. After all Warren was a Slytherin, a damn good one. Lucius reached in his cloak pocket, pulled out a small satin bag, and dumped its contents onto the desk. Warren eyed the small pile of galleons.

"Ask away," he stated, meeting Lucius' silver eyes.

* * *

"Pansy," Blaise moaned quietly in his sleep. Draco turned his attention from the books to Blaise and stifled a laugh. Drool was beading down his chin, his dark hair rumpled, with a single page blanketed over his cheek.

"Blaise," Draco murmured, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm ugh," Blaise groaned grinding his face into the page.

"Blaise," Draco tried again, only to receive no response. A true Malfoy smirk formed on Draco's pinkish lips as an idea crossed his mind. Reaching across the table, he tugged the book from under Blaise's head causing it to crash to the table with a thud.

"Ugh," Blaise grumbled popping open his eyes and rubbing his head. His eyes narrowed and he shot a glare at Draco, "you had to pull the book didn't you?" Draco nodded.

"You were about to drool on it."

"I do not drool in my sleep," Blaise said, defensively.

"Then what's that on your chin?" Draco asked.

"Hmpt."

"You talk in your sleep as well, you know," Draco added. Blaise opened his mouth to retort when Draco cut him off. "You moaned Pansy's name. Do I want to know what you were dreaming about?" A blush flamed Blaise's cheeks, when a voice rang out saving him from the embarrassment that would surely be coming.

"Boys," Narcissa shouted.

"Yes, Mum?" Draco questioned.

"I think you need to take a break," Narcissa said more to Draco then to Blaise, noticing the overworked expression on his face.

"No, I'm fine," Draco replied, trying to hide the exhaustion in his voice. Narcissa gave him a sceptical look. "Really, I am."

"Draco, your over working yourself. You _need _a break. Why don't you and Blaise go to Hogsmeade?" Narcissa suggested. Blaise's eyes grew wide in excitement, turing to Draco he gave him his best puppy dog face. _Damn him and his stupid face,_ Draco thought turning back to his mother.

"Fine," Draco sighed, closing the book in front of him. Narcissa grinned victoriously, turned on her heel and heading for the door.

"Oh, and boys," Narcissa called over her shoulder, "clean up your mess."

Draco looked around the room, it was almost as if the book monster threw up, then proceeded to wipe its mouth everywhere. _This is going to take a while. _Draco grimaced. Meanwhile, Blaise was trying to sneak off.

"Get back here Zabini!" Draco shouted, 'accidentally' throwing the book that was in his hand at Blaise's head.

"Ouch!" Blaise shouted clasping his hand to his head, "Why must it always be my head?"

* * *

_**A/n: I would like to thank my wonderful beta Slytherinchickk for all her hard beta work on not only the feelings mutual, but ALL of my stories. Also I would like to thank her for the Lucius idea. **_

**_Fear not my lovely readers i will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. _**

**_With that out of the way the only thing left to do is summon some Gryffindor bravery and click the pretty little REIVEW down there._**

**_~QueenOfTheGryffindorks _**


	6. author's note!

**Hello readers,**

**As you can probably tell by now this isn't another chapter.*sad face* **

**I know. I know. It's been far to long since i've updated. **

**Sadly the whole point in writing this is to imform you that i won't be updating this for a while. Why you ask? Well because as much as i love the whole idea for this story i just can't seem to write for it. Everytime I try it's like forcing myself to do something i don't want to. Fanfiction is supposed to be fun, and forcing myself to write something isn't fun at all. **

**I am NOT abandoning this story forever. Oh good godric no! NOR am i looking for someone to adopt it. I simply need to put it on hold til i get some of my other ideas out of my head. **

**Two other ideas to be exact, so if you like my writing you can read those. (Expect them soon.) **

**I hope to take this off of hold as soon as i can. **

**Til then,**

**QueenOfTheGryffindorks**


End file.
